criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina Torres
|birthplace = Manhattan, New York |family = Laurence Fishburne Delilah Fishburne Langston Fishburne Montana Fishburne Rebecca Torres Richard Torres |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Gina Torres is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Jessica Pearson in the legal drama franchise Suits and as Zoë Washburne in the cult classic sci-fi series Firefly. Biography Torres was born on April 25, 1969, at Manhattan, New York, to Rebecca and Richard Torres. Growing up, Torres was an accomplished singer, having begun singing at an early age, training in opera and jazz, and performing in a gospel choir. Once she graduated from the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts, she applied to multiple colleges. However, while she was accepted to some of them, she could not afford to go to them. Instead, she chose to follow her dream of being a performer. Torres got her first on-screen role in 1992, when she was cast as Silken in the television series Unnatrual Pursuits. Torres earned her first major recurring role in 1995, when she was cast as Magdalena and Nell in the ABC soap opera One Life to Live. Since then, she was cast in TV shows and video games such as Firefly, Westworld, Star Wars: Rebels, Destiny, Destiny 2, Con Man, Justice League: Unlimited, Castle, Suits, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Torres portrayed Detective Thea Salinas in the Season Four episode "Normal". Filmography *Untitled Suits Spinoff (2017) - Jessica Pearson *Final Space (2017) - Unknown Character *Destiny 2 (2017) - Ikora Rey (voice) *Suits - 90 episodes (2011-2017) - Jessica Pearson *Claws (2017) - Sally Bates *Level Up Norge (2017) - Ikora Rey (voice, uncredited) *The Catch - 10 episodes (2017) - FBI Agent Justine Diaz *Westworld - 2 episodes (2016) - Lauren *Star Wars: Rebels - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Ketsu Onyo (voice) *The Death of Eva Sofia Valdez (2016) - Eva Sofia Valdez *Con Man (2015) - Grace *Destiny: The Taken King (2015) - Ikora Rey (voice) *Hannibal - 5 episodes (2013-2015) - Bella Crawford *Revenge - 3 episodes (2015) - Natalie Waters *Destiny (2014) - Ikora Rey (voice) *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - 12th Age Dragon (voice) *Mr. Sophistication (2013) - Janice Waters *Transformers Prime - 12 episodes (2011-2013) - Airachnid (voice) *Castle (2013) - Penelope Foster *Transformers Prime: The Game (2012) - Airachnid (voice) *DC Universe Online (2011) - Wonder Woman (voice) *Huge - 10 episodes (2010) - Dorothy Rand *The Boondocks (2010) - Ebony Brown (voice) *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Superwoman (voice) *The Vampire Diaries (2010) - Bree *Gossip Girl - 2 episodes (2009) - Gabriela Abrams *Washington Field (2009) - SA Jackie Palmer *Flashforward - 2 episodes (2009) - Felicia Wedeck *Drop Dead Diva (2009) - Diana Hall *Applause for Miss E (2009) - Maggie *Don't Let Me Drown (2009) - Diana *The Unit (2009) - Sergeant Natasha Andrews *Eli Stone - 2 episodes (2008-2009) - Attorney Miller *Pushing Daisies (2009) - Lila Robinson *Dirty Sexy Money - 2 episodes (2007-2009) - Princess Ama *Criminal Minds - "Normal" (2008) TV episode - Detective Thea Salinas *Bones (2008) - Dr. Toni Ezralow *Boston Legal (2008) - A.D.A. Mary Franklin *South of Pico (2007) - Carla Silva *Standoff - 18 episodes (2006-2007) - Cheryl Carrera *I Think I Love My Wife (2007) - Brenda Cooper *Five Fingers (2006) - Aicha *Alias - 6 episodes (2001-2006) - Anna Espinosa *Without a Trace (2006) - Tyra Hughes *Jam (2006) - Lilac *The Shield - 2 episodes (2006) - Sadie Kavanaugh *Justice League Unlimited - 5 episodes (2004-2006) - Mari McCabe AKA Vixen (voice) *Soccer Moms (2005) - Jamie Cane *Serenity (2005) - Zoë Washburne *The Matrix Online (2005) - Niobe (voice) *Fair Game (2005) - Stacey *Hair Show (2004) - Marcella *24 - 7 episodes (2004) - Julia Milliken *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Warden Hutton *Gramercy Park (2004) - Mrs. Hammond *The Matrix Revolutions (2003) - Cas *The Guardian - 2 episodes (2003) - Sadie Harper *Firefly - 14 episodes (2002-2003) - Zoë Washburne *The Matrix Reloaded (2003) - Cas *The Law and Mr. Lee (2003) - Vicki Lee *Angel - 5 episodes (2003) - Jasmine *The Agency (2003) - Dacia Banga *Any Day Now - 7 episodes (2001-2002) - Stacy Trenton *Cleopatra 2525 - 28 episodes (2000-2001) - Helen Carter *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys - 9 episodes (1997-1999) - Nebula/Casting Director Beth Hymson *Encore! Encore! (1998) - Opera Patron #3 *La Femme Nikita (1998) - Jenna Vogler *The Underworld (1997) - Unknown Character *Xena: Warrior Princess (1997) - Cleopatra *The Gregory Hines Show (1997) - Jeanette *Profiler (1997) - Michelle Brubaker *One Life to Live - 17 episodes (1995-1996) - Magdalena/Nell *The Substance of Fire (1996) - Maitre d' *Dark Angel (1996) - LaMayne *Bed of Roses (1996) - Francine *NYPD Blue (1995) - Dominican Woman *Law & Order - 2 episodes (1992-1995) - Charlene/Laura Elkin *M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994) - Dr. Amy Ellis *Unnatural Pursuits (1992) - Silken Official Account * Gina Torres on Facebook * Gina Torres on Instagram * Gina Torres on Insstar.com * Gina Torres on Instagweb.com * Gina Torres on Buzzcent.com * Gina Torres on Insstars.com * Gina Torres on Photostags.com 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses